


The Truck Stop on I-69

by Ryvaku



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Porn, Armor fucking, Armored Gueira, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvaku/pseuds/Ryvaku
Summary: The Mad Burnish are in a tough spot, and Meis tries to help.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Truck Stop on I-69

**Author's Note:**

> So, Cowboy's Don't Strip is gonna take a minute to update, in the meantime, enjoy this. 
> 
> Thank you to the Gueimei Fanclub Discord for shackling me to this idea!
> 
> And extra big thanks to Aryagraceling for beta-ing!
> 
> READ BEFORE YOU PROCEED:
> 
> If you liked the dubious ending: DON'T READ THE OMAKE!  
> If you didn't like the dubious ending: READ THE OMAKE!

Things could be better for the Burnish, a lot better. After raiding a Burnish prison to recover their captured comrades, they were left with a lot of injured, fewer fighters within their ranks, and even worse, they had a lot less supplies. Gueira assures everyone they'll be able to do a supply raid soon, but Meis silently disagrees. Looking out at their friends and charges, he sees their exhausted bodies and faces, their eyes filled with a deep hopelessness that wrenches his heart. Everyone is running on fumes. A supply raid right now, with the Freeze Force on high alert, would only endanger them even more. Something needed to be done, but what?

Under the cover of night, Meis and few others survey the area. Over the horizon Meis sees the faint glow of light some miles out, a small pass-through town. He passes by the large Walmart they have, that'll probably wind up being their next raid target. However, he notices a lone Freeze Force guard nearby that could spell trouble. He rides further out, and eventually comes across a trucker stop where he decides to make a quick bathroom break before heading back.

After doing his business, he steps out the stall to wash his hands and another man makes his way out of the nearby stall to do the same. Meis can feel the other man eyeing him. He figures the other guy can tell he's Burnish. He quietly prepares for a confrontation.

“ So...” the other man starts “...how much?”

Meis turns to the guy, brow knit in confusion. “Beg pardon?”

“ For you, how much for you?”, he asks again casually.

Meis looks around the bathroom, hoping to see someone else that he missed. Surely this man was not asking what he thought he was asking.

“ You...mean me?”, he voices with disbelief, pointing at himself.

“ No one else here but you, sexy,” he huffs with a smile. “So how 'bout it? I'll pay you real good.”

There's a short pause before Meis asks cautiously, “How good?”

“ $50?”

His eyes widen with surprise. $50 could go a long way at that Walmart, and they wouldn't even have to set it on fire. It wouldn't be nearly as fun, but right now they need to be careful.

“ I'll blow you for $50 or you could raw me for $100,” the slimmer man offers. He closes the gap between the two of them, eyelids and voice lowered seductively because he might as well go all in. “And for $200 I'll let you have me however you want me. Choke me, spank me, share me with a friend, anything goes.”

The trucker shudders at Meis’ seductive charm. “Show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do.”

“ Here?”

“ Nah, I got somewhere different in mind.” With that the trucker leads the way.

While Meis tails behind him, a number of options run through his head. The thought of having to service this man for money makes his skin crawl in discomfort. He could just burn the man and run, but truck stops have scanners to detect abnormal heat signatures, instantly setting off anti-Burnish security. He thinks about knocking him out and taking the money, but there are others loitering around the stop at this late hour, too many witnesses. Options soon dwindle to nothing, as it becomes apparent anything he does will not be worth the trouble it would cause.

“ Here should do,” the trucker states as they arrive at a weathered picnic gazebo surrounded by a few shrubs and trees, providing a bit of cover. Meis still notes there are others nearby, making the risk of robbery still too great. He has no choice.

The trucker sits with his back facing the table, spreading his legs open and giving Meis an expectant look. The thinner man, stares pensively at the waiting crotch, trying to rub away the goose bumps forming on his arm. Pushing his pride aside, he drops to his knees, and begins unbuttoning the man's pants.

As the sweaty, hairy cock springs forth, a foul smell wafts through his nose. Dirty bastard hadn't even showered yet. Then again, Meis' last shower was probably a few weeks ago. Meis trails his tongue languidly along the throbbing member, bitter, sour flavor captured in his taste buds. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side, flickering the wet muscles around the leaking swollen tip. He hears appreciative grunts from above and looks up to see the trucker leering down at him with a pleased look on his face. Disgust churns his stomach, but he ignores it. If the trucker is enjoying himself, then this transaction can run smoothly and quickly.

Do good, get paid. It's for them.

With that thought driving him forward, Meis plunges his mouth around the hardened cock, massaging heavy, furry balls, much to the trucker's delight. His head bobs at a mismatched pace, alternating between a sloppy speed, and sucking him down slowly. Drool and pre-cum slide down his chin and neck, lewd wet sounds filling his ears along with low praises laced with heavy pants.

His jaw begins to ache, the revolting taste becomes too hard to ignore, and bony knees start to notice each individual pebble pressed painfully against them. Meis picks up the pace some more as he impatiently waits for this man to come. He vacuums his mouth, subtly adding more heat to drive things along quicker. He whirls his tongue around as he bobs his head at an even pace, wet hands working the remainder of the shaft. It seems to work as, without warning, his head is shoved down and heavy legs fold around him. Salty, bitter cum fills his mouth and he chokes it down, coughing and sputtering as it leaks through his lips and nose.

The trucker finally relaxes, allowing Meis to pull away to catch his breath and will himself not to burn the man to a crisp.

He offers a breathless, halfhearted apology as he tucks himself back in.  “ Sorry darling, you did so good I barely had time to warn you.”

“ Whatever,” the ink-haired man huffs out angrily, wiping his mouth. He stares daggers at the man while holding out his hand. “Just pay up.”

  
  


Meis races back to the Walmart, $52 safely secured in his wallet, the extra $2 an apology tip for choking him with cum earlier. How thoughtful. He isn't proud of what he did, but the thought of them all being able to eat comfortably fills him with joy. He strolls into the Walmart and buys up as much cup ramen and water as he can carry back, all without using his flame once. While he’d hoped this would be a one time thing, what he managed to buy isn't enough, and his joy melts into disappointment. He will have to do it again, but if that means they can all eat peacefully for once, without a looming threat over their heads, it’ll be worth it. Still, he managed to buy enough for them all to have one solid meal in them. This was a win for certain.

  
  


When morning comes, all are happily surprised to find hot cup noodles and a bottle of water for breakfast. Their gratitude and smiles solidify Meis' conviction as he watches everyone merrily slurp down noodles, patting barely-satisfied bellies.

“ You did good, Meis,” Gueira congratulates with firm pat on the back. He watches that handsome smile go from proud to concerned. “But next time, make sure you bring back up if you decide to go raidin'. Shit 's too dangerous to be going solo.”

“ Yeah, I know, sorry,” he quietly apologizes into his cup noodle.

He doesn't bother to tell Gueira the truth. He'd just get upset. Besides, the last thing he wants to do is admit to the man he has strong feelings for that he sucked some bastard’s dick for money. No, it would be best if he never finds out. It’s only going to be a temporary hustle anyway. They just need more food to last them until morale is back up and the injured are well enough to travel again, maybe some comforts thrown into the mix. Just a little more, just a bit longer,. They’re counting on him.

  
  


That night Meis sneaks away and returns to the trucker stop. This time he has a monetary goal in mind. If his calculations are correct then they can buy enough food for everyone to have at least two meals for maybe the next three days.

He waltzes into the truck stop restaurant and spots a group having a late dinner. He approaches them, turning up the charm as he offers his services. They laugh him off.

“ Maybe if you had a fat pair a tits I'd think about, ” one guffaws.

His face burns with humiliation, but Meis can't give up just yet. “C'mon fellas, my ass is tighter and hotter than any pussy you can get, and last I checked, there weren't that many chicks offering themselves up. When's the next time you'll get yer dick wet?”

They laugh at him again and shoo him off, not wanting to waste anymore time. He takes his leave, moving on to the next group, and the next group, and the next. Surprisingly, it takes him a lot longer to finally seduce someone into bed, or truck cabin, rather. When all is said and done, he’s only made half of what he’d hoped to accomplish. The lightening sky tells him he needs to head back before the others notice him missing. After a quick bathroom break, while washing his hands he gets a good look at himself in the mirror.

Meis wouldn't hesitate to call himself good-looking, but others might. Prominent brow, fierce eyes, sharp yet angular features. Sure, he could call himself slim, or rather bordering malnourished, but then there’s his clothes. A dirty old tank top, dusty leather pants, and his cowboy boots are not the sexiest look. If he’s going to play the part, then he’ll have to look it as well.

  
  
  


\--

The next day Meis insists on leading the raid while Gueira stays back to keep watch. Gueira’s stubborn, but he eventually relents. Meis races to Walmart with a small team in tow. Needless to say, they’re all confused when they are forced to walk the rest of the way without their gear. They are all even more confused when Meis divvied the money and instructed them to buy what they needed.

“ Uhm, Meis, I thought we were raiding the place,” one speaks up.

“ Too risky, we're doing this legit.”

They all exchange looks of uncertainty. Another speaks up again. “Where'd this money come from and what about Gueira?”

“ The less you and Gueira know, the better. And this goes without saying, but...” He sighs, casually approaching the Burnish. He roughly grabs his subordinate by the collar, a fierce look painting his features. “If any of you breathe a word of this, I will make Vulcan look like a saint, got it?”

They all fearfully nod, and move in to carry out their shopping trip. They all return to the base with nary a scratch, impressing Gueira by their efficiency as well as their haul this time around.

“ Good work guys.” He marvels at their stacked boxes of ramen and water. “We should be able give everyone at least two meals with this. Was it tough?”

“ Hardly,” Meis lies. “They didn't give us any trouble, too busy pissin' themselves. We were long gone by the time the Freeze Force showed up.”

“ As expected from my partner in crime.” The red-head pats his second-in-command on the back, proud grin cutting across his face. He gives the ill-gotten goods another once over. “Hmm, we might have to do another raid. I mean it's a lot, but not nearly enough.”

“ You let me an' the boys worry about that,” Meis replies calmly. “I got another place in mind.”

“ Alright. I trust you, I'll leave it to you then.” Gueira pats his shoulder once more, calling over others to help carry the rest to the storage.

Meis feels his heart sink. He hates having to lie like that, but reminds himself it's best if Gueira and the others never know.

That night Meis steps out of the truck stop shower room, freshly cleaned and dressed more for the job. While the others were off buying the food, he went off and bought himself an outfit. A backless, slim-fitted, turtleneck crop- top with low riding skinny pants that teasingly revealed a black thong beneath. He’s gone with more alluring make-up for more sex appeal, on the off chance that will help improve his chances. Sure enough, it works, and Meis makes his goal in one night and then some.

The next day, Meis and the raid team bring back a little more food and supplies. The base is a buzz with gratitude, but most importantly, hope. Watching everyone go from bleak and somber to smiling and joyful puts his heart at ease. After weeks of mounting turmoil and suffering, the Burnish can finally relax a little and have some sense of their humanity restored. Still, their immediate necessities aren’t quite met. They need more. He needs to make more money, hopefully enough for him not to have to work the truck stop nightly. Still, he can't quit now, just a little more, just a little longer.

Two days pass and Gueira couldn't be more proud of Meis. His raids are becoming increasingly more successful. Soon they won't have to worry about supplies for a while. However, Gueira’s starting to question things a bit, and Meis' answers are becoming more unsatisfactory. He tells himself not to sweat the small stuff, and to trust his partner, but he can’t shake the feeling like something was off. Not only that, but he suddenly feels this growing sense of failure. As the leader everyone's safety and well being falls on his shoulders, but as of late he hasn't been able to meaningfully contribute to anything. The most he can do is keep guard, while the others were away raiding, and at night. Although Meis convinced him that having their strongest at the base to protect everyone was best, it doen't feel right. He feels like he should be doing more. Maybe answering the call of the flame can quell his restlessness.

He finds Meis in their little 'room' that evening, plopped down in an old tire. “Hey, some of us are goin' a burnin', let's head out.”

“ Nah,” his long-haired companion replies lethargically.

“ What do you mean 'No'?” Gueira reels back a bit at the uncharacteristic answer.

“ I said 'Nah', not 'No', as in, I would, but I'm tired.”

“ How? The others you've been doin' raids with are fine, you should be too.”

“ Last I checked, I ain't them,” he bites back annoyed.

He bristles angrily at the other man, wanting to argue back, but finds himself at a loss for a good counter.

“ You gonna go, or gawk at me all day?” he asks expectantly, brow raised.

“ Whatever, just hold down the fort.” With that the red-head stomps off down the hall, now more annoyed.

In all the time Gueira has known Meis, he has never once turned down the call to burn. Hell they both lived for that thrill. So, why now all of the sudden? And what with that attitude? Something is wrong, and Gueira is determined to figure out what.

While taking a shortcut through the supply 'storage', he hears an odd sound underfoot, a piece of paper with something printed on it. After picking it up, ruby eyes widen and then narrow in anger. It's a receipt, with the list of all their supposed raided loot. Anger and betrayal rises in veins as it dawns on him right then and there, why Meis insisted Gueira stay behind. How were they buying this stuff? With what money? Gueira has half a mind to storm back to the bastard and demand an explanation. However, he knows Meis can be crafty, and probably has a convincing excuse ready. He could shake down the others for info, but they probably wouldn't fess up, even if threatened. No, he was going to have to catch Meis in the act.

That next night, he tails behind Meis from afar. Eventually he arrives at the truck stop, and Gueira ducks around the corner and from a distance he watches Meis disappear into the shower room. The long-haired man emerges moments later in a different outfit, and it doesn't take long for a man to approach him.

“ Hey there angel,” a gruff voice calls out.

“ Hmph, more of a fallen angel really,” Meis answers nonchalantly, pulling out a cigarette, and setting it ablaze with a faux lighter.

“ Got kicked out of heaven for fucking too much?” the man chuckles.

“ Yep.”

“ Shame, but I bet I can treat you to a little heaven on Earth. How 'bout it?”

The long-haired man exhales a plume of smoke. “$100 to fuck me, and you if wanna get kinky it's $200.”

“ Ah, can't resist a bargain, but I'm pretty on the vanilla side.” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “I got a room in the motel across the street, shall we?”

The pair head over the motel, unaware of a third party slowly encroaching on them. Meis realizes the trucker is trying to be friendly, which makes him all the more wary. Although, while he won't admit aloud, it is nice to have a non-Burnish stranger be a little nice for a change. So quickly do Burnish lose the title of 'human' when their flames erupt. In the eyes of the world they’re just monsters. Meis accepted being a monster a long time ago, but when you're a prostitute, to many you're just a more responsive sex toy., Even so, at least you’re a person.

The trucker allows Meis to freshen up in the shower. Pointless really, considering he'll be sweaty and gross in about 30 minutes. The guy is probably a stickler for cleanliness in his whores. Fine with Meis, might as well enjoy being able to take showers before eventually going on the run again.

Meis emerges from the shower, dry hair in a bun and a towel around his waist. He finds the nude trucker cracking open the window, stating he wanted to air out the room a bit. The trucker sits on the bed and pats the spot beside him. The ink-haired man obliges, and the trucker gently thumbs his chin in one hand.

“ You're beautiful angel,” he whispers before capturing Meis' lips on his own.

Kisses soon trail from his mouth to his jaw, and then to his neck, before traveling down his body. Rough hands move gently along his thighs and torso, and he holds down a soft sound when a thumb massages his nipples.

“ Don't hold out on me angel, I wanna hear you.”

A tongue gingerly laps at one nipple, while the other is rolled between fingers. Open-mouthed kisses inch down his frame, and he sighs when lips meet sensitive areas, only encouraging the trucker to linger on them. The towel falls open, revealing Meis' slowly hardening cock. A warm hand begins to stroke it to full mast, whilst fingertips carefully trail along his wet ass.

“ Oh, you got yourself ready for me angel?”

Fat fingers pry him open, making more moans past his lips. His back arches when those fingers begin to massage that sensitive bundle of nerves. It doesn't take long for the trucker to coax Meis into his lap. A pale back meets a burly chest, and slender legs are held open, as a thick, lengthy cock pushes deep into his ass. His body shudders with pleasure, more moans falling from his lips as the trucker fucks him with a steady pace. The mirror facing the bed reveals Meis' face, flushed and contorted with ecstasy.

Conflict arises in Meis' mind. He wants to enjoy this - it's been so long since he has been able to enjoy sex. But he knows at any moment this could turn into painful fucking, as its happened before with others. Still, what’s the harm in enjoying himself, if only for a little while?

“ _ If only this was with Gueira...”  _ the long-haired man quietly wishes.

Unbeknownst to him, he gets his wish, in a way. The crack in the curtains gives Gueira a full view of what's unfolding on the bed. The hidden man watches in disbelief as this random guy fucks Meis, and the most unbelievable, heartbreaking part is that Meis seems to be enjoying it. Unrecognized jealousy flares up when the Burnish leader hears moans from the man his heart yearns for. He hates seeing Meis like this, but he loathes himself even more for finding the scene incredibly hot. He digs his nails into his palms, restraining himself from palming his swelling cock.

A breeze pushes cool air onto sweaty skin. Sapphire eyes wander to the window, and a heavy dread rolls in Meis’ stomach. He notices the space between the curtains, and a figure lurking behind them.

A million things run through his head as Meis becomes painfully aware of Gueira watching him. He tears his eyes away, silently praying that it’s his guilty mind playing tricks on him.

“ Aw, what's wrong angel? You're not singing for no more.” The trucker starts shifting his hips, and he gives a forceful thrust. Meis cries out as the newly angled cock hits his prostate and another sensitive spot deep within. “There we go! Sing for me some more, yeah?”

Erotic sounds fall liberally from his lips, and dark hair unravels gracefully while he bounces. Crushing shame does little to waver his hardened dick, as Meis' body squirms in unyielding, building pleasure, lust hazed eyes moving back to the familiar figure in the window.

“ _ Stop looking. Don't look at me. It's not what you think. I love you.” _ His thoughts race, but come to a halt as he realizes what Gueira is doing.

Gueira works his leaking cock, eyes trained on the image of Meis getting fucked. He bites his lip in frustration, white hot pleasure rising in his dick, while sour disgust churns his stomach. Disgust with himself and with Meis. The most powerful Burnish he knows, reduced to a truck stop hooker, and what for? They could just steal whatever they needed. Things weren't so desperate that he had to resort to bouncing on some bastard's dick for money.

Meis watches in shock, unsure what to make of the scene beyond the window. He feels a rise of arousal, not just from the thick cock ravaging his ass, but thought of Gueira getting off on him. Pleasuring himself to Meis' shameful state.

“ M-more, fuck me more,” he pants, hoping it will encourage the trucker to cum quicker. The paces picks up, sending his nerves alight. “Yeah! Just like that! Harder!”

“ _ I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for everyone. Don't look. Don't look at me. Don't--” _

“ Ah fuck! You're so tight, squeezin' my dick so good. You like that angel? You like my cock wrecking you?”

“ Y-yeah! More! D-don't stop!” He feels the engorged cock swelling, and the driver's breath shortens. It's working, he's getting close, but on the other hand, so is Meis. Despite the fact, he's trying to hurry things along, even thoughhis ass feels incredible.

He tries to hold back his pending orgasm, hoping to spare himself the humiliation of cumming on some guy's dick while Gueira watches. Alas, it’s all for naughthe trucker rams into Meis harder and faster, fucking him oh so wonderfully. Every inch of his body strums with a sensuous heat, balls tightening, mounting ecstasy in his ass, and a warm hand once more strokes his cock.

“ _ N-no! I'm...don't look! Don't look!! Don'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon't!! I'm--!” _

“ Ah! Cumming!!”

Gueira's heart shatters, and his dick throbs while he watches Meis' toes curl, and his head reels back. He gulps thickly upon hearing the languid moan that forms into pitchy staccato pants as Meis' is fucked through his orgasm. Rage nearly forms into flames as he watches the man, but seeing Meis' sharp face melt into flushed bliss and the image of thick ropes of cum slipping down his pale chest is unfairly sexy.

Anger fuels his jealousy, but doesn't dampen his arousal. The thoughts of Meis' face twisted in passion and his luscious moans drive him further. It should've been him making Meis feel good, making him cry out like that. He's the one that cares about Meis the most, he's the one looking out for him, not some random asshole who only cared about using him as cum dumpster. He quietly hisses as he drives himself over the edge, cock spilling over without reserve.

The trucker stills his hips with one last thrust, groaning deeply in satisfaction, while the paler man twitches in his lap. He finally goes slack in the other’s lap as the wet, softening dick slips out and generous amounts of cum dribbles from his rosy ass.

Once the after-glow finally fades, Meis takes the money, quickly cleans himself out, and hurries out the door. He rushes to the area where Gueira should be, but finds no one. He hastily looks around the motel, even tentatively calling his name, but no answers. He vacantly wanders to the entrance of the motel, trying ration if what he saw was really Gueira or a guilt-fueled illusion.

“ Hey, I think that might be him over here.” Meis snaps out of his thoughts as he hears two men approach him. They don't give off the trucker vibe though - they’re fit, built even. Maybe there is a sports team traveling through. However, something in the back of Meis' mind tells him to be extra cautious.

“ Can I help you gentlemen?”

“ Maybe. Is it true you'll do something strange for a piece of change?” one asks with a grin.

“ Depends on your level of strange,” he carefully retorts, cocking a brow.

“ Gangbang.”

“ Dude!”

“ What?! He's a hooker, it's not like he hasn't done this before, and I wanna get my dick wet.”

Meis watches as the two bicker among themselves, but his eyes widen in horror when he notices their shirts. Stitched on the breast-pocket of their t-shirts is the Freeze Force logo, meaning these men are off-duty Freeze Force. Rage begins to bubble inside him. He'd like nothing more than to torch these bastards to ashes. However, he stays his anger - Meis has a goal tonight, and it would not be worth it to sabotage himself.

“ Anyway, how much? We can make it worth your while,” the ruder one asks, clearly impatient and horny.

“ How many?”Meis questions coolly. He has no intention of sleeping with them, but it’s best to play this off casually.

“ Six,” the less vulgar one replies.

Meis smirks. Might as well screw with them a bit. “$1,200.”

“ Done. Everyone will chip in.” The less ruder one shrugs.

“ Payday, baby! Whoo!” The two high-five each other, ignoring the wide-eyed look they’re given.

Before Meis knows it he’s standing inside another motel room, with 4 more half-naked men waiting inside. Everything in him said to light them up, and turn them into charcoal, make them suffer. Yet, another part of him knows $1,200 was way too much money to pass up. Before he can weigh his options, he’s pushed onto the bed, and his clothes are removed. A cocks gets pushed into his face, and hands start roaming his body. He resigns himself, wrapping his mouth and hands around waiting cocks.

While hands roam, and figures prod his asshole, Meis expertly works the other dicks, rotating between jerking and blowing them. Soon he finds himself spit-roasted, both taking him roughly as he fists two cocks, while the other two jerk themselves off. White hot release fills his holes and paints his body. Before he can recover, he's settled in between two men again. One immediately shoves his cock into his ass, and without too much prep, another dick slides in alongside him. Once more a throbbing heat is stuffed in his mouth, while his hand strokes another dripping dick.

He’s filled to the brim, the burning stretch mixed with the sensation of his overworked prostate. There is hardly any pleasure to be gained, just overwhelming sensations that threatened to numb him. Another batch of cum fills his mouth and ass, with more thick ropes covering his body. He collapses into a heap once the pair of cocks slip out of him, warm release spilling from his battered ass. He tries to take a moment to catch his breath, but he feels something warm trickling down his back.

“ Come on man, what the fuck!”

“ Seriously, don't piss on him now!”

“ Don't kink shame me! I'm paying for him too!”

“ At least wait 'til we had all a turn with him, now he's gonna smell like piss.”

“ Quit bitchin'! Just let him rinse in the shower!”

He swears to himself, once the money is in his hand, they are all dead.

Harsh thuds are heard at the door and a voice calls out, “Room service!”

All the Freeze Force stop mid-thrust, and give a puzzled look at one another. Before one of them can answer, the door blasts off the hinges and a hulking black arm grabs three of the officers. A cage made of Burnish flames forms itself, and Gueira waltzes into the room seething with colorful crimson pyre. Before the others can grab their weapons, the other large arm seizes them as well. Angry red fire spills into the room, torching the officer's clothing, weapons, and money.

He stuffs the nude men into the cage with snarl. “I'll deal with you fuckers later.” Fierce scarlet eyes lock onto furious steely blues.

“ What the hell do you think you're doin'?! You're ruining everything!”Meis growled, the contempt the other holds only serving to make his anger grow.

“ Ruining?! I'm saving your ass!” Gueira yells in disbelief.

“ Last I checked I could handle myself!” He stomps to his feet, blue heat starting to crackle off his skin.

“ And last I checked, you weren't one for getting gangbanged by Freeze Force, or any random dick for that matter, especially for money!”

“ No shit I'm doing this for money! You think I like this!?”

“ Well your dick seems to! You fuckin' slut!” He gestures to Meis' half-hardened cock, his flaming horns growing more fiery by the second.

“ I don't wanna hear that from someone who was jerkin' it like some sad, weak, pathetic cuck, while I was blissfully gettin' my brains fucked out!” the silk-haired man sneers with malice.

With a roar Gueira tackles Meis to the bed, his eyes dancing with rage, lips pulled back into a snarl as his hands mercilessly grip Meis' wrists. Contrarily, Meis stares back at his enraged partner with heated arrogance, fully aware and unbothered by the other's reaction. Gueira’s ruined the very thing keeping all them afloat, so he might as well as be just as pissed as he is. Although if Meis is being honest, Gueira looks damned sexy when he's mad.

The paler man glances down to see boxers protruding with a hardened cock hidden beneath them. The idiot forgot to zip his fly after pleasuring himself.

Meis huffs out humorlessly, “All riled up in more ways than one I see? Pathetic.”

Gueira raises his brow before following his glance down to his crotch. Sure enough, he is fully hard, with the leaking tip barely peeking out of the opening of his boxers. Shame mixes with his growing anger. This bastard still manages to get to him like no one else and it pisses him off even more. What’s worse, is that he was still sexy as hell.

“ You know what, I might as well have a turn with you.”

Sapphire eyes widen upon hearing that looming promise, and soon he feels his wrists gathered and constricted by a powerful flame binding. Instinctively Meis' legs form into sharp, serrated armor, but blackened, clawed hands pry his legs apart, rendering him almost defenseless.

“ You dirty--!” He fumes, but then his lips curl into a haughty smile. “You know what? Go ahead, use me like all the others! I doubt that pencil dick of yer's will be any better than theirs!”

While staring daggers at the other man Gueira pulls out his cock and plunges it deep into Meis' sloppy hole. The ink-haired man's back arches, hissing not in pain, but pleasure. Gueira sets a brutal, but even pace as he aims to show Meis that he’s a better lover than any of those men. He roughly kisses the man beneath him, only to be met with gnashing teeth against his mouth. He pulls back upon tasting the blood and seeing stains on those plump pale lips. Two can play that game. He roughly bites the junction of the slender neck. causing the other hold back a groan. Wonderfully painful bites trail along his milky neck and chest, teeth harshly pinching rosy nipples.

Meis defiantly holds down his voice, only offering rough breathing through his nose, doing best to keep his body rigid and not squirm in pleasure. His body betrays him with a shudder, when a particular thrust presses his prostate while simultaneously stimulating a spot deep within.

“ Ooh! You liked that?” the Burnish leader smirked, repeating the motion once more.

“ F-fuck you!” the flushed man hisses back, failing to appear unaffected.

“ Admit it! You love my cock!”

A flaming ball of spit hits Gueira directly in his eye, burning painfully, but it is nothing his Burnish healing can't handle. It evaporates as Gueira's full armor encases his body, heated cock swelling within Meis. The now smaller man's frame quivers, his nerves alight in ecstasy as the thunderous cock wrenches inside him with satisfying girth.

Gueira watches in delight as Meis' eyes roll back, face tinted red, rosy cock leaking pre-cum profusely, and the bulge from his massive dick moving beneath. Even as Meis tries to restrain his moans, it's ever apparent that he is being driven to the brink. Just to be cruel, he slides his dick out, and gently grinds against the slimmer man.

“ Say it.”The larger Burnish taunts. “Say you want my dick.”

This bastard. This arrogant son of a bitch! He has the absolute gall to tease him, to fill oh so sweetly and then make him crave for more. On top of that, Meis hates and loves how his ass aches for more.

“ ...put it back...” he quietly grits.

“ Hmmm~ What was that? Couldn't quite---”

“ Put your dick back in my ass or so help me I wil—HAHN!” Sudden pleasant intrusion cuts him short, as Gueira continues with his relentless pace, Meis no longer holding back his voice.

“ Say it! Say you love my cock!”

“ I lov-AAH—love it!! I love you cock!!” He cries out shamelessly, pleasure mounting once more.

“ You like being filled up!! You like my fat cock stuffed in your ass, you slut!!” His cock twitches with want, Meis steadily rising heat building his climax.

“ Fuck! Yes!! More!! Fuck me more you bastard!!”

“ Shit! You're squeezin' so hard around me! You really are a slut!!” The hulking Burnish thrusts begin to turn erratic, scarlet flames swirl as the call of the fire echoes with his desire.

Wanton moans replace Meis' words, sweet bliss rises in ass, while violet flames dance wildly from his jolting body.

“ I'm gonna fill you up! You want that?! You wannna be....full of...my.......m-my....haahh fuck...I'm...c-cumming!!” he chokes out, grunts as his hips buck frantically into the smaller man, hot steam spewing from the holes on his snout. Thick cum quickly fills and drips out the abused hole.

Meis writhes beneath him, spine arched, thighs clenched and trembling. A languid moan more satisfied than the last spills forth along with hot release that once more splatters across his chest. Their flames intertwine and ignite the room around as orgasm overcomes them. The sprinkler system sprays sparsely, the water sizzles and becomes a humid fog that envelopes the room. The blaring fire alarms disrupt the steady panting, and sobers the pair to charred reality around them.

“ WHAT IS YOUR LOCATION AGENT!? SPEAK UP!” An irritated static voice erupts from the caged corner.

\--

The Burnish men scramble back to the trucker stop after disposing of the Freeze Force officers beyond recognition. Meis insists on showering and redressing before they made their escape.

“ Make it quick!”

“ Fuck you!” he retorts in irritation stepping into the shower, warm rushing water trickling down his sore body. “I got spit-roasted, gangbanged, and pissed on with nothing to show for it! That was good money you asshole!”

“ Good money?!” Gueira storms into the shower, roughly turning the drenched man to face him. “Where's your fuckin' pride!”

“ You don't get to have pride when you're desperate!” he bites back fiercely.

“ No one told ya to go be whore! We could'a easily stolen what we needed!”

“ And then what?! Get raided again!? With barely any fighters?! And all those injured!? Do you even think at all!?” he admonishes severely, watching Gueira shrink back unable to argue against him.

“ You know what Gueira? I trust your leadership.” He goes back to quickly scrubbing himself, tone bereft of anger, calm yet cold. “But your judgment is going to get us all killed.”

With that, he rinses off and leaves the shower to retrieve his stored clothes, leaving Gueira to soak in the remaining shower and his words. He stares blankly while that feeling of failure rises claws away at him again.

The pair rush back to their base before daybreak. They alert everyone to the impending danger and order them all to move out immediately. Gueira can't help to overhear the Burnish lamenting their plight once again. A difficult decision befalls them in their haste. How much of the supplies can they carry? Travel light, as they always do, means a lot has to be left behind. The peace and comfort they briefly enjoyed, has all too soon come to an end, and at it is all his fault.

They spend the next day and a half traveling through the wilderness, rationing what food and supplies they have left, until finally they find shelter in a canyon cave. On the upside, there is a stream nearby. However, it’s the dry season, making the water barely feet deep. They'll have to be grateful for the small things, considering that’s all they have for now.

When night falls, Gueira finds Meis atop the canyon wall, keeping watch below. They haven't spoken since escaping the truck stop, but Meis' words still ring in his mind. The failure rots his gut every time he looks upon the uncertainty that reads across each Burnish face. It hurts just as much to even look at Meis. He loved him so much and even still, he feels unworthy to be near him.

“ Hey,” he calls out to the other, but gets icy silence in return, Meis not bothering to face him. “Listen, I'm...sorry.”

“ Don't apologize to me!” Meis snaps, back still turned. He gestures to the cave below. “Apologize to them! They're the ones who're suffering the most right now!”

His word cut deep, but they are true.

“ You're right.” He sighs, his guilt festering. “But sorry ain't gonna cut it. I need to do right by them. But I need your help.”

“ Tch, I was helping, but someone fucked it up!”

“ Listen! You can be pissed all you want at me, but right now I need to make sure the decision I'm making is the right one.” He tempers himself, biting back instinctive aggression. So solemnly he admits, .“You were right, my judgment is gonna kill us. That's where you come in. We're supposed to be a team...and I forgot that.”

When they took up the mantle of protecting the Burnish, a rhythm fell into place. Gueira takes the lead and Meis supports him, with neither holding more responsibility than the other, neither more important, an equal balance. However, along the way, Gueira's voice got louder and louder, and Meis’ got ever more quiet, until he didn't speak up at all, knowing the other would just cancel out his voice again and again, forcing Meis to work silently behind his partner's back when needed, ultimately in favor of the Burnish, and avoiding conflict. The head strong leader had finally come to terms with that, now it was time to realign the balance.

“ I see...” The long-haired man turns to face the other. “What did you have in mind?”

“ We have too many, we gotta thin the herd a bit. The more we have, the more mouths to feed, the more we risk losing them if something happens.”

“ I agree, but we can't just abandon them.”

“ Fuck no! I was thinking, finding a Burnish friendly town or another Burnish troupe that doesn't get targeted by Freeze Force as often.”

The two discuss in depth about plans to re-settle willing Burnish. Details get smoothed out, the icy air between them begins to thaw, and as they talk the balance starts to align, until...

“ Meis...about what happened at the motel--”

“ Stop...not right now.” He casts his gaze to the ground. There is a lot to untangle with that. Too much, really.

“ Right, I get it.” He mutters downcast, leaving it at that. “But...we're cool, right?”

There's a long silence, a lump forms in his gut as he waits for an answer, feeling the icy tension freeze over again.

“ No.” Meis finally says, pulling his last cigarette from his beaten empty wallet. A blue flame flickers, and embers glow from its end. “But I'm not letting that get in the way of protecting them. Got it?”

Steely blues stare back at sullen ruby eyes, serious and unwavering. It hurt, it crushed his heart so badly, yet he knows he deserves it. “Got it.”

Gueira decides to bid Meis good night, and heads off to bed until the next guard change. Meis watches the man walk away, his head lowered in defeat as he travels back down. He hated being honest like that, but it was the truth. He still held feelings for Gueira, but there were so many nuanced and complicated emotions that needed to be unpacked.

He inhales deeply, letting the nicotine seep into his body, exhaling his frustrations. One day he will face them, just not now.

–

OMAKE

“ So, we're looking low on supplies,” the wilder of the two spoke.

Again they've run into an old problem, too many under their charge, little supplies, and Freeze Force on high alert.

“ We gotta lay low for a while.” Meis reminds.

“ Yeah, I know.” Gueira sighs. “But there might be a truck stop nearby. You could turn tricks, and I could drum up some business for you, an' keep watch.”

The milder looks up at the darkening sky, contemplating their options. “Just don't round up any Freeze Force.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end. I hoped you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments help keep me going, and are greatly appreciated. If you wanted to add an extra kudo just go, '+1 Kudo' in the comments. Thank you so much, and more is on the way.
> 
> Twitter: @Kirukirukirurin (18+ only)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Workin' the Truck Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399344) by [ThePureEvilOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne)




End file.
